Férias de verão 2: Me apaixonei pelo Riddle
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Continuação de feriás de verão


**Nome da fic: Férias de Verão dois: Apaixonei-me pelo Riddle e Agora?**

**Presenteada****: Equipe do Blog: Estamos nas Masmorras**

**Autora: Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva.**

**Beta-reader: Blog: Estamos nas Masmorras.**

**Shipper: Belatriz Lestrange/ Tom Riddle.**

**Censura: Livre.**

**Gênero: Aventura e Romance (?)**

**Resumo: Mais uma vez, as três irmãs Rosier, vão dormir na casa do primo: Sirius Black. Mas, desta vez, há mais um hospede na casa: Tom Riddle, Belatriz fica no mesmo quarto que ele. Bela e Riddle passam a noite conversando, e, logo eles ficam amigos, e, Bela descobre estar apaixonada por ele, apenas existem dois probleminhas: ele ser mais velho que ela, e, ser o Lord das Trevas, fora isso, tudo bem. *ironia*. Riddle parece gostar dela também, e, tem planos de tê-la como a "Lady Voldemort, ou, Lady das Trevas". A família de Belatriz acha isso ótimo, os únicos problemas são o Primo: Sirius Black, e, a, Irmã Andrômeda não aceitarem esse amor... Mas, Bela apenas escuta os seus sentimentos, e, o que importa é a sua felicidade...**

**Agradecimentos Especiais: Ao Blog estamos nas Masmorras por dar o desafio de Criar outra mini fic de verão, e, ter como par romântico: Belatriz e Tom.**

**Essa fic promete!**

**PS: A bela, no livro, sempre amou o mestre, mas, nunca foi correspondida, e, aqui na fic, ela o ama, e, é correspondida.**

**Agradecimentos SUPER Especiais: Ao Caro Tom Riddle por ser absurdamente: Lindo, Cruel, Impiedoso, Bom partido, LINDO...**

**Disclaimer: TODOS os personagens pertencem Há Madame Rowling, do contrario, eu seria a Lady das Trevas *Risada Maléfica*, e estaria casada com o Riddle!**

**Notas: Como é que o Tom foi ficar Horrível daquele jeito? Credo!**

**Obs.: Ali no Disclaimer, eu quis dizer, que, eu acho o Riddle Lindo quando ele ainda é Bonito, e, não depois da tentativa de homicídio contra o Harry!**

**Férias de Verão dois: Me apaixonei pelo Riddle e agora?**

**Capitulo um: A volta das irmãs Rosier.**

**Era de tardezinha quando Belatriz, Narcisa e Andrômeda chegaram há "Mui nobre e antiga casa dos Black".**

**Dessa vez, Druella a mãe delas não entrou para tomar chá, ela apenas deixou-as na porta da mansão, e, foi embora.**

**- Tia Walburga! – chamaram as três.**

**- Ah, Ciça, Bela, Drômeda! – disse ela – entrem!**

**As meninas entraram, e, se surpreenderam ao ver uma pessoa totalmente inesperada, Tom Riddle, o Lord Voldemort, Lord das Trevas estava lá, observando-as, no ultimo verão, ele não estava muito satisfeito com elas, já que elas o atacaram.**

**- Er... Oi Riddle...! – disse Drômeda nervosa.**

**- Tudo Bem...? – continuou Bela.**

**- Como você passou o resto do Verão...? – arriscou Ciça.**

**- Olá, Garotas – disse Riddle muito simpático – Sim, **_**Bela**_** está tudo bem, e, o resto do verão foi agradável, Narcisa, Obrigada por perguntar!**

**- Meninas! O Tom, vai dormir aqui! Ciça e Drômeda dormirão no quarto de Régulo, e, Sirius e Régulo dormirão no quarto de Sirius, Tom e Bela dormirão no quarto de Hospedes. Algum problema? – perguntou Walburga.**

**- Não! – responderam.**

**- A não ser pelo "Lord Voldemort" estar aqui! – disse Sirius.**

**- Os incomodados que se mudem! – volveu Riddle.**

**- A casa é minha, Riddle! – disse Sirius.**

**- Sua Vírgula, a casa é da sua mãe! – disse Riddle.**

**- e minha também! – insistiu Sirius.**

**- Sirius! Chega! – disse Belatriz nervosa – já chega! Eu estou com dor de cabeça! E se vocês não se importam eu peço que parem de Gritar!**

**Riddle olhou Belatriz com extremo interesse, e, ela corou ao seu olhar, ao ver isso Riddle Sorriu.**

**- Claro que não, ao menos eu não me importo! – disse ele simpático.**

**- O... Obrigada! – disse Belatriz mais nervosa.**

**Sirius pareceu não gostar da simpatia demonstrada pelo Riddle.**

**- Olha Drômeda, o Riddle já está jogando charme para a sua irmã! – disse ele.**

**- Que sorte a dela! – zombou Drômeda.**

**- Há, Há, Há... Engraçadinha! – ironizou Sirius.**

**- Então... De onde surgiu, o nome: "Voldemort"? – perguntou Bela interessada.**

**- Bom, ele é um derivado, da frase: Vôo da Morte... E eu achei interessante, e, adotei esse nome... Foi daí que ficou Voldemort! – explicou Riddle.**

**- Ah, mas, Por que Voldemort, e, não o seu nome verdadeiro, Tom Riddle? – continuou Bela.**

**- Ah, sei lá! Li, Gostei, e, aí ficou Voldemort! – explicou ele.**

**- E... Comensais da morte têm alguma relação com o nome Voldemort? – Perguntou Bela.**

**- Tem, Eu pensei: "Bom, já que Voldemort, significa "Vôo da morte" Por que não criar um nome para os meus seguidores, que tivesse haver com o Meu nome" , e, aí surgiu Comensais da Morte – disse Riddle.**

**- Interessante! – Disse Bela.**

**Riddle Sorriu.**

**Walburga logo anunciou o Jantar.**

**- Bela, querida, o que houve, por que você nem tocou na comida? – perguntou Orion.**

**- Ahn, tô sem fome Tio Orion! – disse Bela.**

**- Ah! Entendo... Quer ir dormir? Você parece-me estar com sono! – disse Orion.**

**- é, eu tô com sono, mesmo...! Boa Noite! – ela disse.**

**- Boa Noite! – todos responderam.**

**Belatriz quase correu até o seu quarto, ela estava desconfortável na presença do Riddle, era um alivio ter o quarto só para ela.**

**- Tá certo, eu sou a mais velha das irmãs, mas, ele é MAIS velho que eu! – disse Bela para si mesma.**

**Bela deitou-se na cama, logo após de colocar o pijama, e, continuou a desabafar.**

**- Argh, o que é que eu estou fazendo? Verão passado eu ataquei-o e nesse verão, eu estou, tipo assim, Apaixonada por ele? Ah, Belatriz, você é uma tonta! Ele é o Lord Voldemort, o Lord das Trevas, ele nunca iria pensar em você **_**desse**_** jeito! Sim, ele falou comigo amigavelmente e foi SUPER simpático, mas, e daí? Isso não significa nada! Sem dizer que... Que ele me vê como uma **_**garotinha**_**, uma **_**criancinha**_**! – disse ela.**

**- Falando sozinha, Belatriz? – perguntou a voz de Riddle.**

**Belatriz corou até a alma, e, não respondeu.**

**- Que foi? Estás com vergonha? – perguntou Riddle divertido.**

**- Não, não estou com Vergonha, Riddle, Apenas... Apenas Não soube o que dizer... E se não se importa, eu, Quero dormir... Boa noite! – disse ela envergonhada.**

**Riddle deu um sorriso caloroso e disse:**

**- Boa Noite...**_** Bela**_** – disse Riddle ainda sorrindo.**

**Belatriz esperou-o apagar a luz e fechar a porta, para abrir os olhos.**

**- Ah, Lindo! O que eu espero? Uma salva de palmas? Pelas calças de Merlin, ou melhor, pelo guarda-roupa inteiro de Merlin! – disse Bela.**

**Meia hora depois, Riddle entrou no quarto de novo, e, colocou o Pijama – sim garotas, fanáticas pelo Tom Riddle, ele trocou de Roupas no quarto, já que ele achou que Belatriz estava dormindo, que sorte a dela, não? – e preparou-se para dormir, e, logo percebeu que Belatriz não estava realmente dormindo.**

**- Acordada há essa hora, Bela? – disse Riddle...**

**Capitulo dois: No mesmo quarto que o Riddle.**

**- Acordada há essa hora, Bela? – Disse Riddle.**

**Belatriz virou-se para ele, e, surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele estava sem camisa.**

**- Eu... Hã... Er... Bom... E... Eu... – gaguejava Bela.**

**Riddle riu.**

**- Quer que eu coloque a camisa? – perguntou ele.**

**- Não! Er... Sim... Não... Argh! – disse Bela.**

**Riddle Gargalhou novamente.**

**- Calma! Respire, e, responda! – disse ele.**

**- Não precisa... – começou Bela e parou ao ver a sobrancelha de Tom se arquear – quero dizer... Você já vai dormir, não precisa! **

**- Ah, mas, você não me respondeu... Por que ainda está acordada? – perguntou Tom.**

**- Não consegui dormir! – mentiu Bela.**

**- Ah! Quer conversar? – perguntou Tom.**

**- Não, é que amanhã, eu tenho que levantar cedo para ir ao Beco Diagonal! – disse Bela.**

**- Ah, Boa Noite, então... – Disse Riddle deitando-se na cama.**

**- Boa Noite! – disse Bela nervosa.**

**Riddle apagou a luz com um aceno da varinha. Bela não dormiu, ela apenas esperou dar duas da manhã, para se levantar e ir tomar água, e, para isso ela precisaria acender a luz, e, se ela acendesse a luz, ela iria ver o peitoral do Riddle – calma! Ô fanáticas pelo Riddle, calma! – e ela torcia para que ele estivesse descoberto.**

**Exatamente às duas da manhã, ela acendeu a luz, e, viu com satisfação que Riddle estava descoberto, e, ainda sem camisa!**

**Belatriz deu um meio sorriso, mas, logo ficou com o rosto rubro ao ver que Riddle acordara, e, havia percebido a "avaliação" dela.**

**-Que foi? – perguntou ele.**

**- Vou beber água... – disse Bela.**

**- Ah, acho que vou junto! – disse Riddle se levantando.**

**Belatriz ficou desconfortável ao ter Riddle do seu Lado. Ela corava cada vez mais ao ver que Riddle mantinha o olhar fixo nela.**

**Ao chegarem à cozinha, Riddle teve um gesto muito cavalheiro, ao dizer:**

**- Primeiro as damas, Principalmente as que têm a beleza que você possui Belatriz! – disse Ele.**

**Bela ficou ainda mais nervosa, e, mais corada, mas, deu um meio sorriso.**

**- Obrigada! – disse ela.**

**Riddle a observou o tempo todo, e, logo que ela acabou de beber água, ela resolveu voltar para o quarto, mas a mão de Riddle impediu-a.**

**- Você não se importa de me esperar? – perguntou ele.**

**- Não! – disse ela.**

**Ela não retirou em momento algum a mão de Riddle, apesar de a mão dele ser fria, do seu braço.**

**- Vamos? – perguntou ele.**

**- C... Claro! – disse ela.**

**Os dois andaram em silêncio pelos corredores escuros, até que, Belatriz escorregou, e, Riddle a segurou.**

**Os dois rostos ficaram muito próximos, e, os dois se olharam nos olhos por vários minutos, até que Riddle sorriu e disse:**

**- Tome cuidado, Bela! – ele deu outro grande sorriso – Para que isso não aconteça novamente, eu vou segurara a sua mão, caso você caia, eu te seguro.**

**Bela assentiu, mas, ficou extremamente vermelha, ao entrelaçar as mãos junto com as mãos do Riddle.**

**Antes de eles chegarem ao quarto, Riddle soltou a mão dela, e, disse:**

**- Preciso usar o Banheiro, fique aqui, Ok?**

**- Ok! – disse ela, antes de Riddle se afastar em direção ao banheiro.**

**- B-E-L-A-T-R-I-Z! Você segurou na mão do Riddle! E como a mão dele é gelada! – disse ela para si mesma.**

**Logo Riddle voltou, e, encurralou Bela na parede antes de dizer:**

**- Há uma coisa que quero fazer...**

**- e o que é? – perguntou ela.**

**- Isso! – sussurrou Riddle antes de beijá-la.**

**Capitulo três: Beijo.**

**- Isso! – sussurrou Riddle antes de beijá-la.**

**Belatriz correspondeu ao beijo, e, levou à mão a nuca dele, a língua de Riddle invadiu a boca de Bela, e, ela ficou extremamente vermelha, Bela pensou divertida no que seu primo não iria pensar se soubesse que ela beijara o "Lorde das Trevas".**

**Em momento nenhum; Bela interrompeu o beijo, apenas afastou-o de si quando começou ficar sem fôlego.**

**- Tom... – disse ela.**

**- Belatriz... Você quer ser minha namorada? – perguntou Riddle.**

**Por essa Bela não esperava.**

**- Claro! – disse ela.**

**Riddle sorriu, e, beijou-a novamente.**

**- Tom... Eu tenho que dormir! – disse Bela.**

**- Ah, é! – disse Riddle sorrindo, e, depois a levou ao quarto.**

**Belatriz deitou-se em sua cama, e, logo adormeceu, com um sorriso no rosto.**

**Eram nove da manhã quando Walburga acordou Tom, e, Belatriz.**

**- Bom Dia! – disseram um ao outro.**

**- Dormiu bem? – perguntou Tom.**

**- Sim, Dormi! – disse Bela – e você?**

**- Também! – disse Tom – vamos?**

**- Claro! – disse ela.**

**Os dois Foram até a cozinha, de mãos dadas, e, sentaram-se um ao lado do outro.**

**Todos sem exceção acharam o ato estranho, mas, não comentaram.**

**- Tia Walburga, você se importa se eu não for ao Beco Diagonal? – perguntou Bela.**

**Riddle deu um sorrisinho, mas, não falou nada.**

**- Claro que não! Vá apenas se quiser! – disse Walburga.**

**- Obrigada! – disse Bela.**

**Riddle deu outro sorriso, maior desta vez.**

**- Tom...? – chamou Bela Sussurrando.**

**- Que Bela...? – perguntou ele sussurrando.**

**- Posso passar o dia com você? – perguntou Ela.**

**- pode, Hã Bela? – chamou ele.**

**- Sim? – perguntou Ela.**

**- vamos continuar fingindo nos odiar, para não dar suspeitas, Ok? – perguntou ele.**

**- Ok! – disse ela.**

**E os dois continuaram sem se falar pelo resto do café-da-manhã, ainda fingindo se odiar.**

**Capitulo quatro: Uma nova comensal.**

**Walburga, Sirius, Régulo, Orion, Andrômeda e Narcisa saíram por volta do meio dia. Sendo assim, Bela e Tom ficaram sozinhos em casa.**

**- Bela? – chamou ele.**

**Belatriz desviou a atenção do livro que estava lendo - que era de Artes das Trevas – e olhou para Tom, ainda Sorrindo.**

**- Sim?**

**- Você aceita Ser a Lady das Trevas? Aceitas ser minha Comensal? – pergunta Tom.**

**- Claro! Será uma Honra! – disse ela.**

**- Faça o Juramento...**

**- Qual é? – perguntou ela.**

**-** **Juro fidelidade a ti, Lord das Trevas, aceitando a Marca Negra e me tornando teu servo! Seguirei seus desígnios e lutarei contra qualquer inimigo teu. Meu sangue pagará meu fracasso e traição a ti, Lord Voldemort – disse Tom.**

**- ****Juro fidelidade a ti, Lord das Trevas, aceitando a Marca Negra e me tornando teu servo! Seguirei seus desígnios e lutarei contra qualquer inimigo teu. Meu sangue pagará meu fracasso e traição a ti, Lord Voldemort! – disse Bela.**

**De repente, o sangue em seu braço esquerdo começou borbulhar, e, ela viu o sangue formar desenhos, e então ela viu a marca negra; ela era uma comensal.**

**Ela pertencia ao Lord Voldemort, pela eternidade.**

**Eram Mais ou menos, três da tarde quando Druella veio buscar as Filhas. **

**Narcisa, Andrômeda e Belatriz, já estavam de malas prontas e iam saindo, quando Bela disse que havia esquecido uma coisa no quarto, e, voltaria rapidamente.**

**Bela saiu correndo em direção ao quarto e encontrou Tom sentado na cama, ao vê-la se aproximar, Tom sorriu e disse:**

**- Achei que ia embora sem se despedir de mim! – disse ele.**

**- Nunca! – disse ela, e logo Tom desceu da cama, e, deu um abraço em Bela, antes de Beijá-la.**

**Bela correspondeu ao Beijo, e, apenas afastou-o dois minutos depois.**

**- Tchau Tom! – disse ela.**

**- Tchau, Bela! – disse Tom antes de dar-lhe um ultimo selinho, e, deixá-la ir embora.**

**No caminho para a mansão Rosier:**

**- Mamãe; Vamos poder passar o próximo verão na casa da tia Walburga? – perguntou Bela.**

**- Vamos... Ah, filha você fez o Juramento ao Lord das trevas? – perguntou Druella.**

**- Fiz, e, você mamãe? **

**- Também! Ah, Bela é um orgulho ter você como filha! – disse Druella Sorrindo.**

**- Obrigada! – disse ela – Ah, ****mal posso esperar pelas ****Próximas férias de Verão! O Lord das trevas disse, que se eu for uma boa comensal ele ira me recompensar...**

**- Hmmm...**

**- Aí, Aí, mal posso esperar pelas Próximas férias de verão.**

**Fim (?)**

_**N/A: Gostaram? Façam-me feliz e comentem! Logo eu faço férias de verão três **_

_**Beijos! Aguardem!**_


End file.
